


MCU Tales.

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: A Mysterious new villain appears back in time to corrupt each avenger.
Relationships: James Bucky/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

File # 1 - Winter Soldier 

A spiral like hole assembles over the The Hydra controlled German City.

I already know what’s coming Cap and Bucky bow out for 60 years.

Not on my watch I proudly state pumped up for it.

“Here it comes.” I whisper hitting a tiny red button on my controller.

The ship starts to warp out to shape taking many forms.

Eventually, it loses all context forming a bright multi color spiral.

Bucky loses his grip first falling in to the void of the eye.

“B-u-c-k-y.” Captain screams trying to fight a unbeatable outcome.

Steve finally falls in slipping in his grasp he took his last breath.

“Who are you?” I hear a stern German accent come my way.

“Let the games begin.” I say diving head first in to the void.

The Red Skull tries follow me a stag void is collapsing.

“We will meet again Err Stranger.” He says crossing his hands behind his back.

The void re-opens dropping us through ever changing though.

Collapsing again it fades with time on our side of history.

Bucky lands a few feet away in ocean as Bluer then a fluorescent light bulb.

On impact Bucky is surrounded in a long, tube like bubble substance.

“Bucky Barnes, you shall meet your maker before dawn.” I firmly say making a fist.

I wave my hand allowing the room come back to reality.

“Initiate.” I yell grabbing my google yanking them down to my face.

The bubble like pod straightens up floating over the ocean.

The pod sinks descending below anybody’s depth perception.

The water vanishes in to thin air revealing the latest invention of mine.

The pod is held in place in a cocoon system made of vibranium.

It is the moment I unveil my genius to the world by rewiring those super fools.

The entire machine covers the entire back wall, wires galore whizzing around.

“Activate The Winter Soldier.” I speak to the voice activation system.

The pod burns up with light blinding Bucky who awakens fighting.

The actions to break free soon lesson when I raise the light.

The roof of the pod opens for virtual reality googles to dawn his face.

The google blow up loading in files from earths entire history.

Three spirals spark on each one taking on his visual perception.

Headphones are next out of the gate creating a crown like image.

The jewel in the center of the crown is made of Titan X, the only jewel that can handle this.

The jewel revs up powering on as the energy is collected.

The video turns to a loading bar, screen reads History X.

Bucky’s eyes are all a blaze with my curated selection of history.

“Welcome To Class Winter Soldier.” My boom of voice ricocheting.

“Tick Tock Boom...Enjoy.” My voice resonates with him.

A large selection of musical pieces I arrange lace with my voice play.

On the screen his googles educate him on why his ex-pal Captain America is evil.

The hours pass on by till eight O’Clock hits hard for Bucky.

The pod releases the liquid, meanwhile his body is strap down.

Four huge needles two on each top and right hand inject.

They are removed, he sighs falling a sleep after his ordeal.

The Former man known as Bucky Barnes eyes pop open.

“Ouch.” He yelps after a hard slap from my hand.

“Master Lawrence, The House Of Tiger Rises.”  
Bucky phrases with certainty.

The alarm alarm hurls four minutes to exact moment Cap breaks in.

The walls shatter in sync with him hitting the ground running.

“Captain America nnnnggghhh.” Bucky growls   
breaking free.

“Bucky is that you?” Captain America respond back.

“Where is The Red Skull?” Steve questions him again.

Bucky had enough retaliating by leaping at Steve in process defending me.

The end.


	2. File 2 - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers comes face to face with his broken past. Bucky breaks him for the better, and cap is no more.

File # 2 Captain America

Bucky Barnes could only see red aiming his eyes ahead.

“Bucky woah!” Captain yells jumping over his pal’s back.

Bucky comes charging again like a raging bull full steam ahead.

“It’s me Barnes.” Steve yells taking off his ole helmet.

Bucky stops cold staring at him before his lips part.

“Steve fuck you.” Bucky punches him so hard he slams in the wall.

“Captain America, are you ready?” I ask loudly

Buck smiles slipping him as he attempts to stand up.

“No you had your chance.” Bucky enters his peripheral vision.

Steve’s mind enters discombobulation, his body enters shock.

His Super Soldier Serum finally kicking in with the effects from the ocean.

“Don’t worry Mr. Rogers.” I let out prepping his demise.

“Bucky help.” Steve calls out throwing out his hand for help.

“Welcome! This is your Swan Song.” Bucky tells him.

Steve passes out body falls backwards to the ground.

“Weak ass bitch.” Bucky comments while lifting him up to the pod.

Steve lays in an exact replica of the invention that injected him successfully.

“All well no time for a pity party.” I snidely say with a glint from Bucky at my remark.  
-  
The pod closes initiating a spark that fills up to the brim.

Steve’s zonk out body flows in the pod rising to the roof.

The sparks converges to maximum brightens the entire room.

“Commencing patient Steve Rogers.” Bucky adds.

The light makes a resounding pace covering the pod.

A screech reversing the entire movement sends the energy back to the pod.

Steve Rogers was now out of our range of vision for the moment.

My brainwave matter reader lites up showing full cortex operation.

Steve wakes up unaware of anything else lying on grass.

He sits up seeing images of the past sixty or so off years of his life.

“Can anybody hear me?” Steve yells to no one else in particular.

The flashes of images grow even more intense moving at a faster rate.

“Stop.” Steve screams holding his head in a fetal position.

“It’s over Steve, this your Master.” I announce to him.

“I have no Master.” He retorts spreading his body an leaping up.

“Nimble as ever.” I say to him catching his ears for a second.

His whole turns trying to track me down as I laugh.

“That phrase, that voice.” Steve blankly states   
-  
“I’ll leave be.” I slyly speak turning off the speaker.

I take my chair pulling back to leave him to stew a bit.

“No...wait Master.” He opens his mouth saying it.

“Yes?” I ask him nonchalantly letting stop to breath.

“Don’t go.” He pleads coughing one last time 

“I need you.” Shocking himself letting flow to the surface.

Steve sighs in relief it was out in the open now.

He could no longer hide it anymore this was him.

Steve could not believe what he saw a mirror image appears.

“Steve don’t he is trying to control you.” The doppelgänger yells.

Steve anger grows steam burst out of his ears.

I flick my finger giving him his old Costume and shield.

Steve thanks me leaping in the air as the other blocks him.

They both launch attacks similar in every way conceivable.

Steve throws his shield as the other holds on.

Steve jumps on to his shield kicking him down to the ground.

“My champion.” My voice booms over when the pod opens.

Steve sighs in total submission walking over to me.

He an Bucky come to blows ready to kill each other.

The end.


End file.
